Tibia Dia 1
by shadow-infected
Summary: Day 1 Tibia Diary


Shadow: Carlooos Carloos Apurate ia se kual va a ser nuestra aventura hoy.  
  
Carlos: Ok ok Ahorita Entro  
  
Shadow: Ok Apurateee!!!! . . .  
  
Carlos: Pinche Shadow Vicioso =S USERNAME: 65474624  
  
PASSWORD: **********  
  
BOT: Welcome To Tibia!! U Have 4 Private Msgs From Shadow  
  
Dark Comillas: Este Wey, Check Msgs ENTER  
  
MSG1: CARLOS APURATEEEEEEEEEE  
  
MSG2: KGMMM TE APURAS  
  
MSG3: CUANTO DINERO TENEMOS????  
  
MSG4: HEYYYYYY TE VOY A HABLAR POR FON.  
  
Dark Comillas: Hey Shadow Ya Entre Encontre "EL Libro" Vamos A llevarlo al NPC abajo de la academia.  
  
Shadow: La chava bonita ?? Amber  
  
Dark Comillas: Eres Extraño Cada vez te hace mas pendejo tibia. =S  
  
Shadow: Grrr Bueno Vamos  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Dark Comillas: Hi  
  
NPC Amber: Greetings Dark Comillas How May I Help You!  
  
Dark Comillas: Quest  
  
NPC Amber: I Lost My Notebook Could You Bring It Back For Me Ill . . .  
  
Dark Comillas: Notebook  
  
NPC Amber:Did You Bring My Notebook?  
  
Dark Comillas: Yes  
  
NPC Amber: Thank You You Can Have This Short Sword As A Reward . . . .  
  
Shadow: jajjajajajajaj XD  
  
Shadow: jajjajajajajaj XD  
  
Shadow: jajjajajajajaj XD  
  
Shadow Private Msg Dark Comillas: jajjajajajjaj XD  
  
Dark Comillas: -.- uuuu  
  
Dark Comillas: Vamos A Venderlo!!!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Dark Comillas: Hi  
  
NPC Dixi: Hello, Sir. How may I help you, Dark Comillas.  
  
Dark Comillas: Sell Fucking Shit Piece Of Short Sword.  
  
Shadow: jjajjajaaj XD  
  
NPC Dixi: Want To Sell It for 25 Gp.  
  
Dark Comillas: Yes  
  
NPC Dixi: Ok Heres Your Money.  
  
NPC Dixi: Bye  
  
Shadow: Hora que hacmos wey?  
  
Dark Comillas: Pues io tengo hambre ahorita regreso.  
  
Shadow: Ok  
  
Dark Comillas: Ctrl+L  
  
BOT: Are you sure u want to log out?  
  
Dark Comillas: LOGOUT ENTER  
  
Shadow: Bueno bueno k are?  
  
Shadow: Ia c voy a los skeletons  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
23:30 You advanced in sword fighting.  
  
23:30 You lose 2 hitpoints due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:30 You lose 1 hitpoint due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:30 You lose 1 hitpoint due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:30 You lose 11 hitpoints due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:30 You lose 1 hitpoint due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:31 You lose 1 hitpoint due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:31 You lose 11 hitpoints due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:31 You lose 3 hitpoints due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:31 You lose 11 hitpoints due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
23:31 You lose 1 hitpoint due to an attack by a skeleton.  
  
Shadow: Orale Subi Sword!!!!! yahooo!!  
  
Mistasia: Hi  
  
Shadow: Hi Pretty Girl!!!  
  
INFO: Mistasia (Shadow Apocalliptics Future Wife)  
  
Mistasia: Lets Go  
  
Shadow: Ok  
  
Mistasia: HP = 65  
  
Shadow: HP = 45  
  
Shadow: Well Im Going To Town, Im Going To Take A Bath A Real One ^^  
  
Shadow: CTR+Q  
  
BOT: Are you sure u want to log out.  
  
Shadow: LOGOUT ENTER  
  
Karlos: Alrato regreso ia k venga carlos y mientras ceno y me baño. ^^  
  
Karlos: A Ver si ya llego Akel Tarado Digo Tardado USERNAME: 724123  
  
PASSWORD: **********  
  
BOT: Welcome To Tibia.  
  
Shadow: Inche Comillas No ah regresado.  
  
BOT: Your Friend Dark Comillas Is Online.  
  
Shadow PMSG Dark Comillas: Es too hermano.  
  
Dark Comillas PMSG Shadow: On tas Tengo Un plate shield.  
  
Shadow: Voy por el.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Que es esto un libro yahoo otra short sword. . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Shadow: Ten 45Gp  
  
Dark Comillas: Dinerooooo ^^  
  
Dark Comillas: A Si ten tu shield.  
  
Shadow: Ven  
  
Dark Comillas: A donde  
  
Shadow: Mira Ven.  
  
Dark Comillas: Ok  
  
Shadow: Hi  
  
NPC Amber: Greetings Shadow How May I Help You!  
  
Shadow: Notebook  
  
NPC Amber:Did You Bring My Notebook?  
  
Shadow: Yes  
  
NPC Amber: Thank You You Can Have This Short Sword As A Reward . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Dark Comillas: Vamonos ya deja de verle el trasero.  
  
Shadow: Lagggggggggggggggggg   
  
Shadow: Esta bien buena. 


End file.
